The Truth behind the Lights
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Bridgette confronts Geoff after the most recent episode of Total Drama Action the Aftermath.


**The Truth behind the Lights**

**Summery: **Bridgette confronts Geoff after the most recent episode of Total Drama Action the Aftermath.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Total Drama Action.

Bridgette could not think of a time when she had a felt like this before, sure she had been angry before but never like this. She angrily stormed through the set of The Aftermath with one hand firmly clenched on Geoff's right ear, the party boy was whimpering like an injured puppy and kept on saying 'Bridge it hurts, let go of my ear'.

Yes. Once again Geoff had been Geoff, but that was the thing, Bridgette didn't think that it was Geoff anymore, the guy she had on the end of her arm was a big headed moron that had clearly let fame get to his head.

Still fuming Bridgette kicked open a door on the set which led to storage and cleaning products and she threw Geoff inside it. Once inside Bridgette took a deep breath and begun screaming.

"YOU SELF CENTRED EGOTISTICAL JERK" Bridgette thundered at Geoff, he was taken aback; he had never seen Bridgette this angry before and was a little frightened.

"What gives Bridge?" Geoff asked nervously, "I haven't done anything!"

Bridgette blinked, "Haven't done- HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING?" She screeched angrily, "Oh Geoff, you messed up, you messed up big time!"

Geoff was still very confused, "Bridgette, what have I done?" He asked getting quite frustrated.

"Hmm lets see" Bridgette said, "Well first of all you leave me at the beginning of the show to get your precious seven strands of hair back into place, then you leave again just to get your stupid make up retouched and _then _you start ripping your own friends apart on live TV".

Geoff didn't look too bothered about this, "What's the big deal? Its showbiz Babe, you do what you have to for views".

"Oh yes I forgot about your precious views!" Bridgette spat.

"I don't see why you're getting so uptight about this" Geoff said rubbing his head nervously.

"I'm getting uptight because my so called Boyfriend is turning into a fame hungry idiot!" Bridgette cried out, "I've never felt so embarrassed in my life out there; you've never been like this before, why are you suddenly letting all this get to your head?"

"I'm not letting it go to my head I-."

Bridgette didn't let Geoff answer instead she shook her head in disgust, "I knew from the second that we were offered to do this show it was going to be a bad idea".

"A bad idea?" Geoff repeated, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I never wanted to this stupid show, I thought that once we were kicked off Total Drama Action it would be a new start for us, no reality shows, nothing just us two. But no you were so desperate to do this that I had to agree, that's what people in a relationship do! Maybe you've forgotten that". Bridgette growled at Geoff.

"I have to admit, I enjoyed filming the first episode, sure we had a fight but it was still fun, but this time you've just let the life of luxury take over, I'm sorry but since when have you cared about what you eat or how you look on TV, you've changed, you've changed into a vain and mean person" Bridgette finished shaking with anger.

Geoff's eyes widened, "That's exactly what Gidgette123 said on the show…hang on a sec…You're Gidgette123?"

Bridgette started laughing, "Well done Captain Hollywood, took you long enough to realize".

Geoff was now looking pretty angry himself, "How dare you try to embarrass me on live TV like that, I hope none of the viewers figured out it was you".

"No ones that stupid Geoff" Bridgette hissed.

"Oh! If you think that I'm stupid then why are you still hanging around? Why don't you just leave since you think that this show is a waste of your time" Geoff yelled angrily.

"Fine!" Bridgette snapped, "Maybe I will" Bridgette turned on her heel and walked towards the door of the closet.

"Have fun living a life without Showbiz" Geoff called to her.

"Oh go knock yourself out with your anvil" Bridgette shouted before storming out of the door.

Bridgette was still shaking with fury as she made her way back to her dressing room, she walked inside and slammed the door shut, she walked over to the dressing table sitting in her room and sat down at it.

She was trying to calm herself down, she took several deep breaths but she couldn't shake the events of what had just happened, she had just had a massive fight with the person she thought that she would be with for the rest of her life, she tried so hard to fight back the tears.

"He's just a guy, a stupid, stupid guy, they don't care about anything" She told herself over and over again.

But she couldn't set it in her mind, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling out of her eyes. She put her head in her hands and sobbed miserably.

Bridgette wasn't too sure how long she had been crying for but a little while later there was a knock on her dressing room door, Bridgette slowly got up and walked towards her door, she wiped her eyes and sniffed, "Who is it?"

"Captain Hollywood".

Bridgette wrinkled up her nose angrily, "GO AWAY!" She screamed and she leant against the door preventing Geoff from entering.

"Bridgette let me in, please" Geoff pleaded form the other side, "Look I just want to talk".

"Forget it" Bridgette thundered, "I'm done talking with you".

"Bridgette please" Geoff begged, "Let me explain myself, just give me a chance".

Bridgette didn't want to but a nagging feeling inside her was telling her to open the door. She faced the door and slowly reached a hand down to the handle and opened it.

There she saw Geoff in front of her looking miserable, "You have five minutes" Bridgette told him, she sat herself down on the sofa in her dressing room and crossed her arms and legs, "Go".

"Ok" Geoff said racking his brain to think of something good to say, "Ok, I just watched the episode, you're right, I was horrible to DJ and Gwen and I shouldn't be, I can't believe I let the producers talked me into doing all this stuff I mean its completely wrong and everything".

Bridgette raised an eyebrow as she listened to everything that Geoff was saying, he went on for about four minutes about how it was wrong of hi to snub DJ's food and how it was cruel on the Piranhas to bring them on the show in such a small tank.

Bridgette then looked at her watch, "You have a minute left, use it wisely".

Geoff took a deep breath and began talking again, "But the worst thing that I did on that show was hurt you, I shouldn't have said that relationships bring ratings on the show because they don't the only thing that they bring me is happiness, especially with you. And I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you in the first place, I'm a big idiot for it and I just want to let you know that I have never felt so sorry in my life before, I just want you to forgive me Bridge".

Bridgette looked down at her watch again, "Time" She mumbled and she stood up and walked towards Geoff, he looked at her with pleading eyes, Bridgette sighed, she knew that she was going to regret this…

She pulled Geoff into a hug, "You are the biggest idiot I have ever met in my life, you don't think about what you say to people and you can really hurt people's feelings without knowing…but I love you".

Geoff's ears pricked up when he heard those precious three words; they sounded so sweet coming from his girl, he wrapped his arms around her and let out a sigh of relief, his girl was back.

Geoff had already pushed all the memories of today at the back of his mind, but something refused to go back, more like a name.

_Gidgette123_

Geoff thought about this for a while and then he finally got it, he let pushed Bridgette away from him and looked into her eyes, "Gidgette…Geoff and Bridgette?" He asked.

Bridgette nodded, "Took you long enough" she said with a smile.

Geoff smiled, "That's really, really cool" He said, Bridgette slowly moved towards his face and soon there lips were touching and Geoff felt like he was finally at home.

**I love how random ideas just fly into my brain! This one shot was inspired by the recent Total Drama Action episode I saw today, and the whole Gidgette thing, I could be wrong about it, I just find it very coincidental!**

**Please Review! **


End file.
